


Adashicember 2018

by sweetspacebaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashicember 2018, Affection, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Cuddling, Domestic, Early Mornings, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Free day, Honeymoon, I Love You, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Lyric Inspired, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Moon, New Years, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladin Adam, Pride, Reunions, Song - Freeform, Stargazing, Students, Supernatural Elements, Teacher Adam, Teachers, Weddings, air force shiro, daydream, drunk, first snow, pinning, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspacebaby/pseuds/sweetspacebaby
Summary: These are my contributions to Adashicember 2018!!! Tags and rating will be updated as I finish the prompts. I hope you enjoy the adventures of Space Dad and Earth Dad!!





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was doozy to do. I kept trying so hard to find something different from the generic reunion idea of a soldier returning home. And I also had trouble with trying not to redo my first Adashi ficlet that I did when we first got the news about Adam. Anyway here's a fun little thing about Adam just quitting his day and his ray of sunshine fiance making it better!

It had just been one of those days for Adam.

It started with him forgetting to charge his phone the night before and woke up late for work. His homeroom was a complete mess once he got to his class with half the kids skipping out since he showed up late. During the rush to get to work, he had left behind his laptop and was unable to work off his lesson plan for the day which turned into a massive disaster with Adam eventually caving and relying on old Bill Nye YouTube videos to teach for him. And if his day couldn’t get any worse, after the lunch period he was surprised with an official from the school board coming by to sit and evaluate his class and his lesson plan – no YouTube videos for that class period.

By the end of the day, Adam was exhausted. He had been metaphorically kicked and punched so much that he was surprised to even make to out to his car in the parking lot after he finished grading half the test that were supposed to be graded the day before. His one saving grace for the day was that he was now able to drive home, maybe order a pizza so he wouldn’t have to cook and sit in some much-needed peace and quiet.

Whoever said being an adult was hard lied. Being a teacher was much harder.

Adam took a few moments to myself to just sit and gather himself after pulling into his driveway. His house was a modest fixer-upper that him and his fiancé worked on together on weekends. Or at least used to. It was now all on Adam till Shiro got back from his time in Japan and Lord knew how much longer that was going to take.

Adam knew that being an Air Force fiancé was going to be hard – he was an Air Force boyfriend during Shiro’s training and first tour – but now it was much harder with a full time teaching position and having to take care of his future little brother-in-law while Shiro was away. And it definitely didn’t help his single parent lifestyle that that said future little brother-in-law had a bad habit of bringing in strays almost every week. Without Shiro around to magically talk Keith into taking the animals he found to a no-kill shelter to be adopted, they somehow had ended up with a new cat named Red and puppy named Kosmo this month. Was Shiro happy about the news? No, not at all. Pets and renovations don’t work well. But at least Keith is as stubborn as Shiro is and was determined to prove that he can take care of the new family members and keep them away whenever Adam was working on the house.

But at least tonight Adam will get a break from the chaotic zoo that is his home. Keith was spending the night with a friend and took the puppy with him so that he could socialize it with other people and places. So tonight, it was just going to be Adam, the SYFY channel, a large pizza with all the toppings he could think of, a couple of beers, some badly written AP science papers, and Red cuddling next to him on the couch.

A nice and quiet night after a very stressful, agonizing day with no more surprises.

_Did Keith leave these out here?_

Ok maybe one surprise in the form of a pair of Shiro’s uniform boots. Keith would usually wear them whenever he took the puppy out and was too lazy to find his own shoes, but he would usually leave inside next to the backdoor, not on the front porch.

“I don’t have the energy to question this,” Adam said to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses.

He bent down and picked up the boots to bring them inside. As he unlocked the front door he could hear Red’s bell collar jingling toward the door and once Adam took the keys out of the knob queued the series of meowing and scratching at the door. After opening the door Adam traded the boots for the attention starved orange tabby and dropped off his bags in the living room behind the couch.

“It’s just me and you tonight Red. No being chased around by Kosmo and all the cat treats you can have.” Adam wasn’t really talking to anyone in particular since he knew that the cat couldn’t understand him, but he felt that something needed to be said within the silence.

After scanning his surroundings, making sure everything was in its place like every homeowner when in the middle of moving things around would do, Adam realized that the lights were on even though he never turned them on. He instantly assumed that Keith turned them on when he stopped by after school to get Kosmo and just forgot to turn them off when he left.

Or so he thought after hearing the microwave turn on.

Adam let Red jump out of his hands, her running instantly toward the kitchen in the back of the main level of the home. He quickly went into slight defense mode. Even though they’ve had Red for such a short period of time, Adam and Keith had learned that she is very picky with the people that come around her – going as far as scratching one of Keith’s friends when he tried to bet her – so if she was happily going to the kitchen to inspect the noise, whoever was in there was not a threat to her. But Adam was still skeptical. The front door was locked, but was the back door? Did he relock the windows after working on them? Did Keith forget something and come back?

“Keith,” Adam yelled out.

He grabbed his school keys out of his pocket and laced one key between each of his fingers. He knew how to defend himself, but having the keys added an extra punch – pun intended.

“I thought you were staying over at Lance’s tonight?”

No response except for the sound of the microwave being used.

“Did something happen? I hope Kosmo didn’t do anything to make you two fight and cancel.”

Adam walked up to the threshold to the kitchen and heard the microwave finish its job and whoever was in there open it up and put a bowl on the counter.

Adam took a deep breath, tightened his grip on his keys and stepped into the kitchen. He hesitantly looked around the top cabinets in the kitchen and all the tension in his should dropped.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, tending to a bowl of Easy Mac and bobbing his head along to his music was Shiro, completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t alone in the house anymore or that his fiancé was about to jump and attack him. Within how long he was home, Shiro had made himself comfortable by trading in his uniform for a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and his contacts for glasses. His earbuds were clear signs that he was able to do something productive before he got hungry and Adam got home, which meant that Keith knew he was home and didn’t say anything to Adam. He made a small note to get back at the little preteen for that and giving him a small panic attack.

But Keith was not who Adam was frustrated with right now.

“TAKASHI!!”

Adam yelled at the top of his lungs and threw his keys at the big oblivious love of his life, the only thing that was known to bring Shiro out of his ear-deafening world.

Shiro jumped when the keys hit his shoulder and looked at what hit him and then at who threw them, ripping his earbuds out right away.

“Oh! Hey babe! Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. I did some work in our bathroom and forgot I had these in.”

Shiro gave the most innocent, apologetic look but that wasn’t going to save him.

“Shut up,” Adam yelled again. “You scared the hell out of me!”

“Did Keith not tell you I was home?”

“No!” Then the important question popped in Adam’s head. “Why didn’t you?”

“Well,” Shiro drug out, seeming embarrassed to answer the question. “My phone kind of broke while I was away.”

“What do you mean by kind of?”

“Kind of like, I dropped it in the ocean.”

There it went. There went Adam’s last strand of composer. He quietly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, heading straight for the couch to lie down and cover up his defeat under a blanket. Usually in situations like this, he would be overjoyed and throwing himself at Shiro and peppering his face with kisses, but today was just too much and he was done functioning.

“Babe?”

Shiro walked into the living room with his bowl of Easy Mac and put it down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch to check on his fiancé.

“Sorry about not calling you. I just got swamped and never had time to FaceTime you when you were awake. But the good news is that I’m going to get a new phone tomorrow completely free and I luckily backed it up to my laptop the night before losing it so thankfully I’m not going to lose anything.”

Adam was silent, the day was too much. The stress and surprises were too much. He just wanted to be a hermit and stay under his blanket.

Shiro reached over and pulled part of the blanket down to show Adam’s eyes. They were tired. Like really tired. He took Adam’s glasses off for him and put them on the coffee table.

“Are you going to change out of your work clothes?”

“No.” Adam pulled the blanket back over his head. “I quit for the day.”

Shiro sat there and took in what he said, knowing instantly that Adam had a very bad day. He knew that ordering Adam his own pizza with his favorite toppings, put out a six pack, and keep the TV on the SYFY channel would usually help him feel better. But that would take hours to work.

“Ok,” Shiro signed as he stared at his hands as he thought about his words. “Do you want me to change you out of your work clothes?”

Adam had always said that he loved Shiro’s dorky side whenever he tried to be funny and witty, so maybe that would work?

And it did in a way. Adam pulled the blanket down a bit from his face and looked up at Shiro, his eyes narrow to look both skeptical and because he couldn’t see without his glasses. He couldn’t hold his seriousness for long though. He snorted out a laugh through his nose before chuckling.

“I missed you,” Adam said softly as he pushed the blanket off his face and smiled.

Shiro leaned down and touched his forehead to Adam’s.

“I missed you too.”


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo just like the first one I rewrote this like four or five times going back and forth with whether doing a classmate thing or try writing out my frat boy!Shiro idea, but yeah those didn't work. Then my sister said that I was going to be an aunt and BAM!!! INSPIRATION!!!!! But then I got a cold and started my rounds of family Christmas's and just now got to write it.... Anyway, I still have my cold so that's why it's so short and I'm really sorry about that. But, I really hope you like it!!!!

“Alright gentlemen, everything looks in order. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right back. And again congratulations.”

The woman left them alone in the room. The ticking from the clock on the was becoming deafening and the anticipation was killing them.

Adam and Shiro were both sitting next to each other in a waiting room that had toys and other brightly colored things scattered all over the place. Adam was seated back in his seat; his ankle resting on his knee and rested his head against the wall as he counted the taunting ticks. Shiro on the other was the image of stress. He was bent forward with his elbows on his knees and bouncing one of his feet, his shoulders tensing with every tick he hears.

The sudden touch on his back made Shiro jump and snap his head up. Adam started scratching his back between his shoulder blades, not seeming to be surprised by Shiro’s reaction.

“Calm down Takashi,” Adam said calmly while still silently counting the ticks from the clock.

“She’s been gone forever. What if something went wrong? What if she doesn’t want to see us?”

“Takashi,” Adam breathed out as a way to calm his husband. “The caseworker’s only been gone for three minutes. She has to file our paperwork first and then she’ll come back. Don’t worry.”

“But I am worrying.” Shiro sat and turned in his seat to face Adam. “What if something happens? We’ve been trying to make this happen for years and it just seems a little too good to be true that nothing has gone wrong yet.”

“That’s because it’s finally going to happen this time.”

Adam reached over to grab Shiro’s left hand and started playing the gold band around his finger.

Adam chuckled to himself. “I’m actually surprised that you’re nervous about this. I would’ve thought that I would be the nervous wreck since you’ve had experience with all this with practically raising Keith.”

“Wait, you’re not nervous?”

“I’m terrified.”

Adam terrified, now that was a first for Shiro. He was usually the rock in the relationship who would always rationalized everything whenever Shiro started to stress.

“I’ve never done something like this before. I’m scared that even with all our planning something is going to go wrong. But I’m ready for when that happens and know that we’re just going to have to roll with it and see what tomorrow brings. Kind of like how I felt when we got married.” Adam looked at the ring around Shiro’s finger and continued to spin it around his finger to help distract him from his own worries. “I wasn’t sure that we were going to be allowed to make it official, hell I wasn’t even sure if we would be able to find a venue and everything to make the ceremony happen. But we did and it all worked out and here we are starting our next chapter together.”

Shiro looked at him, his eyes and shoulders seeming to soften. Then his true fears started to creep to the front of his mind and he started to worry again.

“What if I scare her?”

Even though he wore a prosthetic most of the time, Shiro still saw the looks he got when passing observant people on the street. It had been three years since his accident and being medically discharged from the military and he was finally able to say that his missing arm didn’t bother him anymore, but that was until he saw that it made others look at him differently. Those times would make him self-confidence.

Adam cupped the back of Shiro’s neck and pulled him forward so that their foreheads could touch.

“You’re not going to scare her. She’s going to see you as someone with so much love to give and give that love right back.”

Shiro took a deep breath and tried to settle himself and his fears.

“I love you Adam. What would I do without you?”

Adam chuckled softly to himself. “You would worry yourself to death.” He then gave Shiro a quick peck on his forehead. “We got this and as long as we’re together we can do anything.”

The click from the door knob snapped the two apart.

“Are you two ready to meet your new addition?” The caseworker that they had spoken with before and had left them for what felt like forever asked as she poked her head through the door.

Both Adam and Shiro stood up from their seats, Adam still holding on to Shiro’s hand and squeezing it for dear life now, showing his nerves a bit so that Shiro wouldn’t feel so alone.

The woman opened the door all the way and walked back into the waiting room. Behind her walked in another woman in scrub like clothing and carrying a small infant, about 1-year-old give or take, on her hip. The child had big green eyes and thin curly brown hair that was tied up in pigtails. Her cheeks were rosy red, and her eyes were puffy, a sign that she had been recently crying. She was wearing a pair of black leggings with white polka-dots on them and a red t-shirt. She rested her head on the caretaker’s shoulder and just looked around the room while chewing on her fingers to help calm herself down.

“Adam, Shiro, meet your daughter. Emma Shirogane-Ward.”

They were speechless. The woman had called the child their daughter. _Their daughter. **Their daughter!**_ After years of trying to get approval from numerous adoption agencies, they were finally parents. Their clasp hands were basically going numb at this point from both squeezing each other’s hand so hard.

The caretaker stepped closer and bounced Emma lightly in her arms so that she would pick up her head. “She just woke up so she’s a little clingy right now. Do either of you want to hold her?”

She instantly looked over at Shiro and motioned for him to take Emma out of her arms.

“Oh! I uh, I don’t know if I should,” Shiro panicked. He really didn’t want to upset her. Or scare her with his prosthetic. “I don’t want to rush her.”

“Nonsense. We played the videos you sent us for her every day. She knows you two.”

The care taker then pulled the infant off her hip and held her out for Shiro, basically not giving him a choice to not grab her. Shiro took his daughter form the caretaker and instinctively let her sit on his good arm and braced her with his prosthetic hand. She looked at him for what felt like forever, it was the first time that a child’s stare terrified Shiro to his bone. She then turned around to see what was touching her back, and then pulled Shiro’s prosthetic hand off her to look at hit. The plastic and metal combination were cold and foreign to her and Shiro started to worry that she wouldn’t like it. In an instant, his suspicions were cut when Emma grabbed at one of the fingers of the prosthetic, put her fingers back in her mouth, and laid her head on Shiro’s shoulder so she could go back to sleep.

A hand lightly squeezed Shiro’s shoulder and he looked over at Adam.

“Told you she wouldn’t be scared.” He then kissed Shiro’s cheek and then their daughters head.

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME!!!
> 
> Tumblr: @pineapplekeith @sweetspacebaby  
> Twitter: @sweetbabyklance  
> FF.net: @sweetspacebaby


End file.
